Search For Ryuka: The Hunt Begins
Emotional Circumstances Ean was the first to reply to Kyashi's question. "Because you're a friend of his. You would try to stop anything bad from happening to him, weather he deserved it or not. I'm sorry. " he said as he, and Mizu, walked away towards Ruka's location. Mizu coldly looked at Kyashi and said, "We can't have a fighter come with us that will hold back on the enemy. That is why Hikaru chooses not to come." He turned back around and said, "And then there's the possibility of you defending him, and you two running off becoming fugitives of the Nations for life." Now Kyashi's eyes glared at Mizu. "You have a lot of nerve telling me all I'm gonna do is hold back." She snapped. "What makes you think I'm that weak-minded?!" Mizu chuckled and said, "You don't have my killer instinct. I could kill Ryuka and care less about the aftereffects. You on the other hand, can't do that." "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you knew him as long as I did!" Kyashi retorted. Mizu comically smiled and said, "Does the knowing part include something that would be found in a hentai?" Kyashi twitched. "....I swear, when all of this is over, I'm kicking your ass." She muttered, folding her arms across our chest and blushing madly. "And no, it doesn't." Mizu smiled evilly and asked, "Are you sure?" BAM! He then found himself face-down on the ground, a red mark on one side of his face. Kyashi retracted her hand, eye twitching uncontrollably. "....Great. Now I can't stop twitching." She mused, an anime vein popping in her head. Mizu got up and pulled a broken tooth from his mouth. He then covered it with chakra and set it back in place and said, "Ow that hurt." He smiled and said, "I like girls who fight back..." Kyashi merely rolled her eyes. "Well Kyashi, You can come with me" Evan signaled to her "I don't care because" he pauses "He's my friend to" Suzaku put back on his mask and cloak, "Ill be coming too, both Ryuka and Echo threaten the balance of this world.... my father entrusted me that duty, lets go" stated Suzaku Kyashi glanced at Evan, then folded her arms across her chest. "I'm going with you." She said stubbornly. "I'm tired of just watching all of this happen." She walked after Suzaku. "Alright, here's the plan, our group consists of Me as leader, along with Kyashi, Evan, Ean and Mizu, are we all set to go?" asked Suzaku The blonde remained silent, although glancing at Mizu and Ean. Mizu raised his hand and asked, "I have a question..." He then glared evilly at Suzaku and asked, "Who said we're gonna be led by a Seireitou Minni-me?" "I object to that decision. Despite your father's wishes, you'll listen to him over the cries of the world... and right now that's taking down Ryuka, no ifs ands or buts. So if you're coming, it's going to be democratic." said Ean in calm protest. "Hold on, Kyashi, we have a problem, if it comes down to it, no matter even how i reject doing something of the sort, if we have to, will you be willing to kill Ryuka?" Suzaku asked Kyashi Kyashi hesitated for a split second, but then closed her eyes. "....If necessary." She replied quietly. "Otherwise, I won't bother trying to land a killing blow." Hmm... thought Ean as he drew his mask, ready to depart. "Suzaku, you, despite your lineage, are no longer the true leader. We are," he said as he motioned to the group in its entirety. Suzaku smiled, "Are you trying to challenge me? After all, isnt it anough being a Guardians captain, let someone else lead" stated suzkau "Oh, nothing of sort. I get enough of leadership back home, as you have said. But, still, we should work as a group. But right now, Kyashi is the one holding us up. I'd say it's her decision." said Ean, now with his mask on. Suzaku put his hand Kyashi's shoulder and stared at her, "You must decide now, if you love him, and cannot kill him, then its better not to come" Kyashi stared back into his eyes with certainty. "If I can't bring him back....then I will kill him." She replied firmly. Suzaku smiled alittle and gently patted her shoulder, "Then lets go" he said That's it then. thought Ean as he took a step away. "Then, I suggest we take off," he said as he pressed a button on his collar, calling his megabike to him. "Mizu, you're riding with me." Trailing Ryuka Kyashi was still standing beside Evan, loooking at Suzaku. "Are you ready, Suzaku-san?" Suzaku put on his mask, "Im ready" "Let's go, then.....someone lead the way." Kyashi sweatdropped. Suzaku's Ragnarok went ablaze, because he made eye contact with Ryuka's doujutsu, Suzaku could track him anywhere Suazku looked in a direction, which was Ryuka's location. "Alright, Mizu, hang on." said Ean as his bike's engine''s'' roared into life and he flashed off to Ryuka. Suzaku offered Kyashi his hand, "Unless your faster then the speed of light, you better hold my hand" stated Suzaku Kyashi nodded, taking his hand. Suzaku grasped her hand and flashed off with her, moving at speeds faster then Ean's bike and flashing ahead, looking back, "Come on, Slowpokes!" Mizu was waiting in a tree 40 kilometers ahead of them and said, "Geez, so slow." Ean's bike screeched to a halt, and he looked up, saying "Had to ruin it, didn't you?" "I can teleport, Frosty," retorted Mizu. "Hell, I could appear right in front of Ryuka if I wanted." "Who you talking to, Mizu!" called out Suzaku already about 30 kilometers away, "Stop wasting time!" Mizu put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away to 4 meters away from Ryuka and Echo. "What took you so long" Evan was stading right next to them "I was waiting along time." "Then why do I sense a massive drop in your chakra?" asked Mizu. "....Show-offs." Kyashi muttered, placing her free hand to her forehead. This is getting old... thought Ean as he rode off again towards Ryuka. "Well first off i had a head start" Evan replied, "I sent a clone down to tell you what way Ryuka went, while i was pursuing him" In Other World "Hey, Sei!" called Hikaru. "You around here?" "Hmm?" made Seireitou as his head poped out from a tree, his mouth full of food, "Hikaru?" he said in a full mouth sort of way. Hikaru looked above where he was standing and said, "Sei, I have a question to ask you." "Go for it, Hikaru" Seireitou stuttered as he tried to swallow all the food in his mouth. Hikaru sighed and asked, "You think that Ryuka should be killed?" "Of course not, thats why hate is so common in humans, they believe everything can be solved the "easy way", by just removing the person who they hate instead of making peace" stated seireitou, shooting off an apple from the tree with a small ki blast. Hikaru sat down and said, "I guess you're right...or is it your future self talking?" "Nah, but, talking to him really kinda gave me a new feeling of myself and personality, man, im really cool in the future!" chirped Seieitou happily. Hikaru smiled and said, "At one time, I'm a fugitive, and I have a beautiful and strong great X11 granddaughter named Senna." "And im the new Grand Supreme Kai, second only to Yhvh.... who'd thought, huh, plus, i have a grandson named Kouhei... i wonder if our grandkids ever meet..." said seireiotu. Hikaru scratched his head and said, "Dunno...although from what I've heard, Senna doesn't get too close to anyone, 'cept me and the Elemental Giants. As for your position, nice job, but I think I might be stronger than you in the future." "Hehehe, riiiiight..." said Seireitou sarcasticly, remembering the Future Seireitou's words. "Anyway, is that all you wanted to ask?" Hikaru got up and replied, "Pretty much. I got nothing else to do except watch the others give chase to Ryuka." Double Threat Ean was scanning the surrounding few miles with his mask. He looked around until he saw a large amount of dark energy, radiating in the same format as an infrared sensor. Great, Echo is with him. thought Ean as he sent a message to Mizu. "Mizu, my mask's sensors are picking up on Echo Uchiha's presence. He's with Ryuka." Mizu sighed and said, "Great, not one, but two emo brats...At least I get a challenge..." Kyashi glanced at Mizu comically. "I wouldn't really call Ryuka an emo....more like crazed lunatic...." She said, truthfully. Mizu's eyes narrowed and he said, "He looks like, therefore, he is." "Oh, really now? So if Ryuka thought you looked like an emo yourself, then you obviously are one?" Kyashi countered, smirking. Mizu simply sat there, as demon chakra started to cover him. He then said, "At least I'm not in a relationship with a person who wants to kill people for no good damn reason." "Sorry to be interupting such an interesting conversation, but right now, the sensors are going crazy," said Ean pointedly. "Huh?" Kyashi looked up at Ean. "What is it?" "This is shit. Evan's decided to take things into his own hands." he said stressed out. Kyashi felt like slapping herself in the forehead. "That reckless idiot!" She snapped. "I'm going ahead to keep him from being killed. I'll meet you there." replied Ean as the two heard thunderous roars from Ean's engines. Mizu's eyes twitched, "He's just like Naruto...jumpng into a battle without a plan whatsoever..." Two Uchiha A thought crossed the Uchiha's mind, as he walked, seemingly aimlessly. "If I ever face Hikaru..." He thought. "I may be forced to use it again..." He thought back to his fight with Kyashi, where he unleashed the full power of the Yokai-Kikan against her, nearly destroying part of the rift itself. Echo appeared beside Ryuka with his same emotionless expression. "I'm coming with you." He said as if Ryuka had no say in the matter. Ryuka looked at Echo. "I don't object to that. After all, I was looking for you." He replied, hiding his surprise. The Fight Begins Evan flashes in standing 4 meters away from Ryuka, no words come out of his mouth. He just stands there. Ryuka turned around, smirking. "Well....what do ya know?" He said calmly. "Looks like you finally caught up." Suddenly, a giant war bike roars in the distance, and comes crashing into the scene, Ean with his mask on riding the vehicle. "Evan, you're an idiot. Are you blind?!" said Ean, exasperated, as he pointed out Echo's presence. Mizu appeared next to Ean and said, "Dang, you really are stupid Evan..." Kyashi and Suzaku appeared next, spotting the two Uchiha. Although Kyashi didn't say anything, she was clearly displeased with Evan as well. Ryuka's smirk faded, and he stared at the group with apathy. "So persistant..." He muttered. "Ean.... Shut up" Evan stares at Ryuka, "So it's come down to this huh" "You're such a screw-up." Ryuka said irritatedly. "You remind me of Naruto. It would be a waste of time trying to fight you, and less of a challenge." Mizu scratched his head and said, "Dang, now we have to face one of the Yonkou. What a pain." "I'll handle it," said a familiar voice. Hikaru was standing in a nearby tree looking at the group. He jumped down and said, "Hey, Echo, I said I wanted to face outside the restrictions of an arena, so, are you up to it?" Ean vs Ryuka Ean drew both of his swords, looking at Ryuka. "Mizu, I'm gonna need your help with this. We're gonna try out blitz tactics. Hit hard and fast, and make sure he doesn't die." said Ean as he flashed and appeared behind Ryuka, holding his wakizashi to his throat. Kyashi looked on, concerned but ready to support Mizu and Ean. Ryuka merely turned slightly, staring at Ean. His next movement Ean couldn't react to, as his fist buried in the ice master's gut. Before he could fall to his knees, Ryuka followed up with a punch to his face. Ean caught the fist as it made its way to his nose, and used it to pull Ryuka forward, holding it up above his head. "Mizu, knock him out!" ha called to his partner. Ryuka's free fist smashed into Ean's jaw, making him stagger. "Nice try." The Uchiha muttered. Ean lost a few feet, his face turned in the direction that Ryuka's fist had made contact. The visible half of his face had a strange grin, as if he was having fun with this. His head snapped back to the original position, and he rearranged his jaw, making a cracking sound. "Ooh, that was a good hit you landed, punk. But you're not fighting who you think you are," said Ean as pulled down his shirt to reveal that he no longer had the limiter n him, and his face suddenly went icy. Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, dropping his arm back to his side. "Who am I fighting, then?" He took a glance at Evan. "Keep that boy out of this. If he really wanted t fight, he would done what I'm doing." snapped Ean. "Any way, you know who that man is?" replied the frost as he pointed at Echo. "He's a killer. He does it for fun, and maybe because he's crazy. I don't really give a damn. But take that and add it to the other person in this body," he continued as he flashed and kicked Ryuka in the jaw with a round-kick, and continuing the spin to slash his sword across Ryuka's chest, sreading blood on the ground in a slight rain of a few drops from his sword. "See?! An eye for an eye!" half shouted the man, now with a crazed look on his face. Ryuka shut one eye, restraining the urge to grip his chest. "He could be way better than fighting you." He replied, his Sharingan glowing. "Clearly, he has more control than you." Making eye contact with the man, he uttered the words: "Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body". All around them, the world became a dark and empty space. Ryuka looked on, as he watched Ean's paper body burn slowly. "Don't worry." He said calmly. "This technique won't kill you, but it will limit your ability to fight, or produce handseals." Ean burst into millions of ice crystals, dispelling the genjutsu immediately and putting Ryuka into a very sensitive situation. "Feh, where the fun in control?" said Ean as he stepped up to Ryuka, holding his rapier aloft in front of his eye that was open, looking away while doing so. "Hn." Ryuka mused, opening his other eye, immediately pulling out his own sword and bringing it upwards towards Ean's rapier, forcing it upwards. Stepping back, he thrust the sword into Ean's shoulder, emitting the deadly poison into his body. Ean's shoulder became encapsulated in ice, growing outwards, separating the blade from his body to make sure very little, if none of the poison actually made it into his system. "Obviously, you're trying to disable my ability to fight, either with my technqiues or with my swords. That's not the way to fight with me," he said as he stepped forward, putting Ryuka off balance because he was gripping his sword so tightly. Ean matched Ryuka's move, stabbing him in the shoulder opposite of his own, and bringing his wakizashi up to his chest, read to strike at a moment's notice. Instantly, after recovering from the blow, disappeared, using fast speed to appear behind Ean and knee him in the back. He sneered. "You fool." He taunted. "Once my blade meets with your flesh, its poison enters the body by itself and acts on its own accord." Ean's arm twitched, creating incredible pain for the owner. "Even your most powerful healing ability cannot stand up against it. You're finished." "GRRRAAAAAHHH!!!" yelled Ean as the pain made its way through his arm. He continued to writhe in agony as he looked at his other arm, which was not hurting. He sliced his forearm, and was breathing heavily as he shakily got up, every once in a while cringing at the slight pain. Suddenly, he dug his rapier into Ryuka's stomach, keeping it there as he spoke. "...My rapier... has the ability to freeze... any water it touches... and the human body is 80% water, so you're screwed if you don't pull back the poison." said Ean through the pain. Ryuka's eyes widened, as blood poured from his mouth. Then his eyes narrowed, grabbing the blade and ignoring the pain as it bit into his hand. Dropping his sword into the ground, he thrust a punch, connecting with Ean's face and knocking him away a few meters. Then he pulled out the sword, and the dark energy from the Yokai-Kikan healed it, although enough blood was lost to make him mildly light-headed. "Even I can't control the poison once it finds its victim." He growled. "But surely, you can figure out a way to..." Ean was now on the ground, lying face-up, looking at who was behind him. "Well, then I guess we're both dead," he said as Ryuka was caught between two pillars of ice that shot smaller spears from their walls into Ryuka's arms, immobilizing him. These were connected to Ean's hands, which were on the ground at the time. "My rapier's... not the only thing... that can freeze water remotely..." Ryuka's eyes widened. "Bastard." He spoke, his Sharingan glowing a bright red. Ean caught this, luckily, and looked away, using his hands as a reason to focus. The spears in Ryuka's arms pulsed slightly, and his arms froze all the way through. Ean's vision turned slightly blurry, but he kept going. The ice spread through Ryuka's veins down into his legs, freezing them too. At this point, he spoke: "This where you die. If you have an antidote, now would be the time to tell me, unless you have some other way. If not, you're going to find out what it's like to have your heart speared from the inside out," he said grimly. Ryuka started laughing, even though most of his body was numb. "You think mere ice cubes can stop something born of Hell itself?" He asked, expression holding a bit of a maniacal expression. Instantly, his dark chakra began to flow throughout his body, restoring feeling to his damaged limbs. With a primal yell, he released a burst of demonic energy form his body. The ice around him instantly shattered under the impact. Black lines outlining his chakra network appeared on his body, similar to the Curse Mark in the Level 1 state. He scowled at Ean. "This is where you die." He said calmly. Ean still had the same grin on his face. Suddenly, a man in a hooded cowl appeared over him. Ean spoke in a weak voice, "Thanks... Sam." Sam pulled out a vial, stuck it on a needle, and injected it into Ean's blood stream. Sam got up, nodding to Mizu and the others, and disappeared. Ean rose from the ground, coughing once. "There... now I'm done. Mizu, it's your turn." he said as he walked over to Mizu and slapped his hand, saying "Tag, you're in." Ryuka's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter?" He smirked, pointing at both Mizu and Ean. "Afraid to stare death in the face?" Ean's face turned steely, and when he looked at Ryuka, the boy flinched. "I've... done that many more times in my life than you ever will, boy. Don't go thinking you're the strongest, or you will be killed," said the frost as he sat on the ground, waiting for Mizu to make his move on Ryuka. I bet he doesn't realize what he's gotten himself into... he's halfway done, and when I'm done healing, he's finished. Ryuka closed his eyes, recovering from the sudden fear he had gotten. "I know I'm not the strongest." He replied quietly. "But clearly...I am stronger than you are." Mizu sleepily looked around and said, "Sorry, I fell asleep there. What'd you want me to do Ean?" Echo stood with his eyes concealed. "I'm not here to battle, but I will if you prevent a fellow heir of the bloodline from fullfilling his destiny." Ryuka folded his arms across his chest. Hikaru sighed and responded, "I don't know what Leigon said to you, but..." He looked at Echo strsaight in the eye. "I won't let you massacre any more Uchiha." Ean rose from the ground. "Then, if I can beat both of you with just swords in my current state, then you both are truly pathetic." taunted Ean Mizu stood in the path between Ean and Ryuka. He yawned and said, "My turn, this is getting boring anyways." Mizu vs. Ryuka Ean stepped back, out of Mizu's way. "Ah, well I guess you do need the battle. Go ahead." he said as he sheathed his swords. Mizu yawned again and said, "Thanks, hopefully Ryuka can wake me up before I decide to end this quickly." Ryuka settled in the Gentle Fist taijutsu stance. "Don't make me laugh, emo-boy." He replied. Mizu's eyes shot completely open and his demon chakra seeped and focused int his sword. He evilly smiled and said, "Just for that, you...will...DIE!!!" He charged toward Ryuka and slashed Ryuka on his shoulder, just enough for the Death's Sting cursemark to appear. However, Ryuka simply dissipated into an indestructible murder of crows upon contact. They surrounded Mizu, circling around him like wild vultures spotting a fallen corpse. "Good..." He commented. "But not good enough." The crows turned into shuriken and threw themselves at Mizu, embedding into his flesh. "You should pay more attention." Mizu looked at the Shuriken and started to laugh. He then pulled each Shuriken out, one at a time, slowly, and said, "Wow, I've always wondered why I never got a Sharingan." The illusion immediatly shattered, "Now I know. It's for children to use. My vision is much superior to that of what you can get in those worthless eyes of yours." He held out his blade and said, "Rise From Hell, Tenmatatsujin." But to his surprise, he found his arm, about to grab his sword, stop itself, and grab his own throat, choking off his air. His other arm went to join in choking himself, as half of his face ripped off to reveal nothing but bone. "Don't think you can break my illusion by pulling out simple shuriken." Ryuka said calmly. Even through this illusion, Mizu still smiled and laughed. He then said, "Do you understand why this has no effect on me?" "No..." Ryuka admitted. In reality, he made several hand signs. "But maybe this will." Taking a deep breath, he fired a large flaming ball towards the genjutsu-trapped Mizu, and it exploded upon direct contact, enveloping him in fire. He looked at it skeptically. "Something isn't right...." He thought, preparing himself. Echo closed his eyes. "Mind if I help out Ryuka." Saying this as not so much of an invitation but a declaration. "If you wish..." Ryuka said quietly, facing the burning emblem that Mizu was enveloped in. Even in the fires, Mizu still laughed. He then easily got out of the fires, and he regained control of his arms. He then shattered the illusion and said, "That was fun. I'd do it again, if I didn't need to kill you." Ryuka's lip curled, and he raised an eyebrow. "You should've known that was going to happen, kid." Yokai stated bluntly. "So far, everyone and their dog has been able to counter fire jutsu. But at least it makes the Uchiha look like wimps, eh?"." "Oh, shut up." Ryuka grumbled in the back of his mind. He waited for Echo to see what he was going to do. Mizu looked at his blade to see it was in it's unreleased form. He swung it around a few times and said, "At least you didn't break it. But now, I'm gonna cut you for real." "This ought to cover your escape, if not kill everyone outright." This is going to take a massive amount of chakra, it's a one shot deal Echo raised his head as he opened his eyes, revealed to be under the corruption of the Suukougan. "Rise." Said Echo as he raised his arms, now bulging with the body straint of raising the dead. Suddenly dozens of ashes rose from the soil around them and formed into undead ninjas, all outlined in a spiritual shell of malice. Echo fell on one knee. I need to recharge. "Convienient." Ryuka remarked, jumping back. "But useful. Try not to get yourself killed....I'll be waiting." With that, he flashed away to an unknown location. Kyashi's eyes widened. "Crap...>" She thought. Mizu simply stared at the zombies, and burst out laughing, "Hey Echo! Should I get my chainsaw?" He stood up, and his sword transformed into a chainsaw (who'da thunk). He had an evil grin on his face and said, "This is gonna be fun." He dashed at the corpses and slashed the blade of his chainsaw across each of them until he knocked them all down. He slung the saw on his shoulders and asked, "Next wave, please." Ean got up, and exclaimed "Mizu! Echo's down! Get 'im!" Hikaru got over to Echo and trapped him in a Prison Crystal, a cage made of Cyber Crystals. He called over and said, "Got him." For some reason it seems that during that little holy intervenement during the war I was seriously drained of my chakra. Oh well. Echo thought to himself. He stood up. "Sorry, but only one of evil themselves can touch them." Said Echo as the creatures rose and dissipated, reenergizing Echo slightly. He still stumbled slightly within the cage. He glared, thinking of a way to win with barely any chakra. His quickly smithed chakra into a tall pillar that glowed as it began to vibrate. Oh shit... thought Ean. What now... "Sorry Eckies," smiled Mizu. "Those Cyber Crystals are 120% indestructible. You're wasting your powers. Those Cyber Crystals sap each reserve of power you have, even if it's demonic, and reinforces the cage." Knowing Echo, he'll probably have something or another to counter it. Ean radioed to the eighth splinter, to talk with an old friend. That's what I was hoping." Said Echo as he fell on one knee. He rose his hand in a gesture as the pillar, fully charged from the field energies emitted from the other ninja, exploded. It's remains dissolved into chakra and entered Echo. Echo stood up straight, his familiar look evident. He grabbed the crystal as it sapped him of his power once again., yet he still stood. The crystal began to emit discharges as they converted into demonic energy from within, allow Echo to bend them with his will. He flung them with his mind at such a speed they pinned Hikaru and Mizu to the ground, barely giving their necks room to exist. "alright." Said Echo as he turned to Ean. Hikaru threw the crystals off of him and sighed, "Didn't see that comin..." Echo gestured towards Hikaru as he fell down again. By touching the crystals a small yet adequate of amount of evil energy entered the pure Hikaru's system. Thus, allowing hi mto fall pray to the Suukougan's Evil Manipulation effect. Yet Echo made no effort to kill any of the three, he had...Plans, from someone important. Mizu stood up and and lazily charged at Echo, stabbing him straight through his chest. He then kicked Echo back, and Hikaru was no longer in danger. He sighed and said, "I thought you were on our side, you demon reject." Mizu was pinned down by unbreakable crystals... Ean vs. Echo Hikaru got up from the cage shrapnel covering him. He looked over to Mizu, and used his chakra to transform the crystals crushing him to a small little crystal. He sighed and said, "That was annoying." "And by the way, don't judge my factions, I'm gathering several...Useful ninja to help me find something could change the world." Said Echo. Echo turned to Ean. "A sword duel...Alright, but if I defeat you, you must accompany me on a journey of sorts." Hikaru looked over to Echo and said, "Join Jikokukenin, they'll need someone like you." "And what kind of journey would that be?" asked the intrigued swordsman. "One of indesribable danger and inevitable bloodloss, yet it's treasure is unparalled. I need a select few of the elite ninja who aren't afraid to look evil in the eye." Said Echo, slightly serious. "Aren't I doing that right now?" continued Ean. "But I digress. If I shall win, you will come with me to HQ and answer every single question you are asked. Agreed?" "As you wish." He looked at his current primary weapon, Shindou no Ken the one bestowed on him by his traitorous master, Shishimaru Genbu. Whom in fact he was actually forced to kill. He hurled it into a Time Vortex as he pulled his most powerful blade, Akujin, off his back and strapped it onto his side. "Prepare yourself." Said Echo as he gripped his sword's handle. Bound by Honor: Duel of Swordsmen "I will state the terms, and set up the barrier that is customary," said Ean as he put up a rune barrier. "The swordsmen within this barrier will only use swords, and if otherwise, be teleported outside of the barrier. If Echo Uchiha wins, Ean Eromalc shall accompany him on a journey lasting for any length of time agreed to by the contestants. If Ean Eromalc wins, Echo Uchiha shall be subjected to questioning and shall answer truthfully." said Ean as he wrote these words into runes, floating away and disappearing into the air, forming the wall that was to be the arena for the fight. "Now, begin!" said Ean as he got into stance. Echo nodded as he vanished and reappeared behind Ean, back to back. He suddenly whirled his blade around uspide down in his own unique fighting style, and integration of ninja stealth and speed in conjunction with the ruthlessness of a samurai. His footwork was misleading, showing that he was already planning his next attack. Ean drew his wakizashi, and brought it up against the sword of his opponent and drew his other sword, his rapier. He did not turn it outwards, however. He instead thrust under his left arm, which was blocking, intended to stab Echo from behind. Echo released his hold in the clash and bent completely backwards, catching the rapier's handle inbetween his feet and backflipping hard enough to stab it deep into the ground. He then stepped on it until it couldn't be seen. The keenest eye couldn't see Echo's next move as he vanished. Ean pivoted, motioning for his rapier, which tore out of the ground and flew into his hand. He was wary, for he had seen Echo's speed before. C'mon, just a bit more... Echo appeared to the side of Ean, then to the left, front and back, before landing on top of him with his heel, all under the duration of a nanosecond. He then held his blade to Ean's neck, knowing that it wasn't going to be quite this easy... Which it wasn't. Ean did a bind on Echo's sword, wrenching it out of his hand, causing it to fly away to the edge of the barrier. He then rolled to get Echo's foot off of his chest, got up from the ground, and turned on his heel to meet the crook of his crossed swords with Echo's neck. "You're very good. How long have you been using a sword?" "I was trained by multiple swordsmen across the world as a child, and finally by my deceased master, Tuskatoru." Said Echo as he vanished and reappeared a few feet away, now reunited with his blade once more. "Ah, Tuskatoru. He's a very good fighter. I can see why you're this skilled," said Ean, getting into an overhead defensive position, with his rapier pointing outward and his wakizashi aligned with his other sword, over his head. "I was trained first by my father, then James. I guess you would say that the latter's style has worn off on me. But, there was one other..." he continued as he jumped at Echo, slashing with his wakizashi over his head, causing the two to enter a clash, their swords grinding against the other. "Interesting, I've met James. He's the type of Leader that prioritizes the status of his men before his own." Said Echo, in a mixed tone that didn't show if he meant this in a good or bad way. "Yes, I like him. He's a great leader, and he is also a good teacher, if not an evil one. But, the most powerful teacher I have ever met had to be Jaque de Glace." replied Ean in a manner that exuded pride in his teacher. Up on a tree branch, a shadow clone of Ryuka was sitting, observing the fight. Ean motioned to Ryuka. "And I suppose you decided to make your own career out of teaching some poor brat to get more power?" "Says the experienced mercenary who needs help from his friends when he gets a little boo-boo." Ryuka retorted. At this, Ean actually laughed. "Mercenary? I'm no mercenary, can't even you see that? I put emotion into my work, I get paid when I want, and sometimes I even don't risk my life! Half of what I'm supposed to do is paperwork! It's a joke for a merc! So, I don't see why you insist on using such "insults" as you might think they are, on me! You have no power, and that's why you're going to this man for it!" "If I didn't have power, why was I able to put you close to death?" The Uchiha replied boredly. "Face it, this little brat would've kicked your can, until your friend's untimely arrival." Ean's face turned to a more intelligent expression, "Ah, but you must remember, there are those who just don't match up very well. I must admit, I underestimated the boy, and got careless. But, if he had really won, why am I still alive? Why didn't he continue to attack after I had been healed and said I was done? He could've gotten me right then. So, if he had real power, what is that?" "You're right." Ryuka replied. "In fact, I planned to kill you easily while Mizu was distracted. But Echo's intervention bought you a lucky break." "Echo's intervention should've been an even better time to strike, unless he actually intended not to have me killed." retorted Ean. "If I wanted you dead it would have been done." Said Echo, looking at the intriguing surroundings that now served as a living deathtrap. "And no offense, but I'm not even sixteen yet." "It's funny... how you don't realize you're losing this duel," said Ean. "How's that?" Said Echo as he slid his jagged blade down Ean's until it was hooked, he then slid it off the side and step on it's flat end with one foot as he performed a roundhouse to the blind side of Ean's face, sending him spiralling throught the air. Ean recovered quickly from the blow, which had been a glancing attack. "Sometimes, winning isn't the goal of a fight..." said the swordsman, a small smile on his face. He then disappeared, kneed Echo in the gut, brought him to the ground, and dug his blades into the ground at an angle so they were crossing over his neck tightly. Ean bent down to face his opponent, a look in his eye that said "I'm not easy to fight". "And sometimes, there are more ways to win than just one." "Perhaps." Said Echo as he sighed. He titlted his neck slightly, just to pop it. He then paused for a moment before thrusting his legs upwards to catch Ean in the stomach with sheer force, thrashing his body upwards to send him up into the air. He then grabbed Ean's blades out of the ground, releasing their hold on him. He then picked up Akujin and took a stance to await the helpless Ean as he plummetted downwards. As he was falling, Ean showed his face to Echo. His tongue was hanging out (If you've ever heard of KISS, you'll know what I'm talking about) and his eyes were wild. As he was about to hit the ground, he disappeared, and reappeared behind Echo with swords in hand,and said "Checkmate," as he ran his rapier through Echo's stomach, a small trickle of blood coming down the edge of the blade, and a few drops gracing the ground with a dot of crimson. "You forget who is superior in speed." Echo's body was vibrating as if he were in two places at once. Ean looked up to see the blood that was trickling was his own, his collar bone had been stabbed and almost sawed from the jagged blade that Echo possessed. Echo appeared in front of Ean as if he wasn't moving. "Know your place." Was all he carelessly mustered up. "Who is superior in speed?" said Ean, who was also flickering, and soon appeared a few feet from his original spot. He still had a small cut about the size of a fingernail on his collar bone. He realized this "Hm. Not as fast I'm used to. Got out of practice. Any way, are you gonna clean yourself up?" he said, pointing to a small nick in Echo's back from his own sword. "I guess we're both fairly good... and this duel was to first blood... so that means it's a tie," said Ean as the barrier dissolved and two wind-like waves of gold flew into Ean and Echo both, as a voice said "The promises are fulfilled..." "So, you go first. Unless you would like to answer your questions while we're traveling." "Proceed with your questions." Said Echo, now feeling the sting of the cut. "I have a maximum of five, so I'll start with one and see where that takes me. First off, why are you looking for The Crest of Twilight?" asked Ean, who also felt a slight burning from the injury. "What makes you think I'm looking for it?" Said Echo, testing Ean's knowledge. "The fact that you mentioned a treasure for this journey, the fact that you attempted to kill Sei but couldn't because 'destiny' intervened and the fact that the only artifact that can thwart destiny is that crest of which we speak. I'm in the archive keeping force, you gotta have these things memorized. So that kind of fills in that question, but I want your plan." said Ean as his eyes narrowed on the last few words. "I'm attemtping to find it because I beleive that it needs to be found before someone else uses it." Spoke Echo in crafty words. Ean's face remained inquisitive, "And why would you need to use it before someone else?" he said, equally crafty. "I need to find it before it can be used by someone else for the wrong reasons. It can do...Many things." Said Echo, slyly weaving inbetween questions. "Third one... Could it perhaps, give any one person the means to conquer the world?" asked Ean, who was starting to get annoyed by Echo's dodging. "Its capabilities vary among the potency of its users." Spoke Echo, well aware of how many questions were left. "And what would those capabilities entail if they were under your possession, just for an example?" said Ean, becoming wary that he only had one left. "If by chance I were to use such an item, I would certainly be endowed with a dangerous power, but you don't think I'd take a chance on that, do you?"." Said Echo, almost innocently. "I would say that the chances are even, mostly depending on weather or not you might gain some power. Now, final one. Have you, or have you not come in contact of any persons from the near future, such as Seireitou? Or... yourself?" asked Ean, hoping that this would be a clincher. "As a matter of fact, Seireitou has used his Temporal Change Technique to attempt to subdue me recently, actually our very first battle." Said Echo, finding his final opening. "If that's all, then we're done here, we need a few more men." Ean was displeased by the amount of information he was given, but remained composed nonetheless. "Fine. I have one man to take with us, and you may choose the others," said Ean.